gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (score)
The score for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is composed by Danny Elfman . Elfman, who composed music for the first two Spider-Man movies (in which Marsh was fond of), composed the Power Rangers LG theme, which combined electronic elements and ethnic percussions. Elfman described the theme as "Electricifyingly powerful". He also partially used music elements from the Spider-Man movie to make this theme. Elfman also composed a theme for Trakeena , entitled "The Queen of Darkness", which is also the name of her campaign in the movie, and her theme combined mainly D-minor organ touches. The theme used some these cues from Batman (1989, a cue from the theme "Up the Cathedral"), Batman Returns ''(1992, with cues from "Birth of the Penquin")), and ''Spider-Man 2 (2004)(with a piece of one of Doc Ock's themes). The suite is 6 minutes and 50 seconds long. Elfman also composed and adapted new music to the score, which he mainly included recycled music from Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2 and even partially used music from Michael Giacchino with his score for the first three titles of Electronic Arts ' Medal of Honor ''series of WWII video games. Also, after EA had ended the WWII era of the Medal of Honor games, Marsh asked permission from Giacchino if it was okay to use soundtracks for ''Medal of Honor,'' Medal of Honor: Underground'', and Medal of Honor: Frontline ''for the score of Power Rangers LG, with Elfman doing cover versions of the games' BGM themes. Elfman, though he hadn't thought of original music for the film, has created a custom soundtrack for Power Rangers LG with music themes from his past works, mostly notably his work for the two Tim Burton Batman films and the first two installments of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movies while also creating new music arrangements of the two exclusively for ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena as Marsh noted to "Try and not confuse music listeners over the old actual stuff". Half of the soundtrack score for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is composed by Graeme Revell , who previously composed music for the first Power Rangers movie . Composition took place at The West Australian Symphony Orchestra 'and music Revell composed in the past when the film was tried in attempted filming stages. Anthony Marsh, Jr commented to IGN that "The music for Power Rangers: LG has a very varing sound of classical and cartoon-ish tones to the score, mainly despite the fact that the film has most classical elements, The West Australian Symphony Orchestra will help us make this Power Rangers movie sound very heroic and bold. It was also confirmed that the music Graeme composed for the first Power Rangers movie will be cued at certain times to give us those charished memories of how it reacted in a very heroic classical manner, thus I like the score but some parts of the music made me cry a little bit despite that the score was nostalgicly 1995." Most of the film's score was composed by Glenn Scott Lacey , who previously composed BGM music for older Power Rangers seasons Turbo , In Space and Time Force . Lacey's score for ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is very traditional. It even included some theme music that was never featured on the show and music that was on the show. Lacey even included music that was recycled from the first three episodes of Power Rangers: Time Force but those themes included traditional music never featured throughout its soundtracks for those following episodes. Marsh even described the film's score by Lacey as "Something out of a cartoon something for a Anime like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gundam Gundam, a Manga like Dragonball or any 4Kids-produced show like Pokemon}. But still, it's worth it when you hear his music for TV shows like this but, if only there was a full BGM soundtrack albums for Power Rangers in Space or Time Force for example, I would have the entire set of music he composed for those Power Rangers seasons." Another composer that has worked on Power Rangers was Inon Zur , who resently composed music for In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Wild Force and in the Playstation 2/Gamecube versions of the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder video game. Some of his music from the Dino Thunder video game was included in the film's score as well but was left rejected after post-production on The Rise of Trakeena was ceased. Christopher Young also composed some additional rejected music, mostly themes for the Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena: Original Motion Picture Score -LEGENDS OF SOUNDS''- is a http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/5/5d/Power_Rangers_LG-_OST_album_cover.jpgcover of the film's score albumscore album to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-film of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , The score is released on 7 discs with a 4-disc "re-edition" set for a late Spring 2011 release (2 months early away from the movie's June 29th release). The score for the film is mainly composed by '''Danny Elfman, with resent and recycled music also composed by Glenn Scott Lacey and Graeme Revell . Music compositions varied during the score's work, mainly The West Australian Symphony Orchestra (with Lacey's score done with the Namco Sound Team). Half of the film's score is partially composed by''' the West Sinfonia Ward Orchard London Symphony Orchestra (TWSWOLSO). Within the score, it features the composers' music from their other works from other films, TV shows and video games, including some of Revell's score recycled from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie . Track Listing Disc 1 *"Power Rangers LG Main Theme" (composed by '''Danny Elfman) *Power Rangers LG Main Title theme TRACK (based on the Spider-Man 3 main titles theme unreleased but is composed by Christopher Young) *"The Queen of Darkness" [ Trakeena suite] *"A New Change" *Forgiveness" *Power Rangers Triumph *Power Rangers to the Rescue *Strange Things/Scorpius' Battle (to the Death) *The Lights of Orion *In the Lab- Villamax's Revival *Combat in the Air *The Sandpit *Underwater Trouble *The Northern Eye *Proposition/Trial *Proposal/The Scheme *Destiny Awaits No One (from Soulcalibur II, original regular edit.) *Destiny Awaits No One (Dancefloor remix version) *Destiny Awaits No One (D-Minor TWSWOLSO version) *VR Training *The Greta Train Voyage *The Radar Train (Beneath the City) *Nordenhausen *The Jet Aircraft Carrier *Stealing the Show *Seaside Stowaway *Nothing to Lose *Market Garden Getaway *Scorpius is Dying *On the Plateau *Journey to the West *The Megazord Battle (deleted from sdtrk) Disc 2 *Villamax's Determination *Jet Rocket *The Donner Legacy/Troop Support *Lasurius (from the'' Batman Begins'' soundtrack) *Arsenal Preperation/The Scheme *In the End (instrumental)- Linkin Park *The Bomb Factory/Beneath the Bunker. *Power Rangers in Valored Duty (Alternate Repraise)- theme does not appear in the film *The Nijemegen Bridge *Searching Enemy Locations *Love Overcomes All *Guided by Wind *Fight (instrumental)- Ron Wasserman *Harper's Ferry Disc 3 featuring music from Glenn Scott Lacey *The Destined Chosen Ones of Legend *Prison Escort/Escape *Time Blaster *Arrival *Fighting the Good Fight (Rangers, Megazord, The Battle Within) *Techno Searchers/Vision *No Regrets *Empherial Dream *Flute of the Wind *Forsaken Sancuary *Forest Battle *Return of a Legend *Past Glory *Scheming Ways *The Ultimate Challenge *Flute of Mourns *Greenzone *Warhead Subbasement *Rise of the Illness Island *Behold! The Devistator! *Clash of the Power Rangers Disc 4 *Death Upon No One *Techno Opening *Destiny Unfold *VR Battle *Mystic Dimension *Into the Stars/Vipers Attack *Power Rangers Win (Victory Road) *Flashback *Ninja Encounter- Feudal Combat *Swan Song *Bye Bye Rangers *Aftermath *Alone - by Moby *From Out of Nowhere (Faith No More instrumental cover)- by Apocalypca *March of the Neo-Vipers *Navigation *Shop (insert) Disc 5 *Trakeena's Demented State *Valor and Honor *Suit Up/City Flight *Train *Woe! *Parade Rescue *Training Fight *Death Upon Fate *A Dark Dimension (Within the Galactic Realim) *Encountering the Enemy *Tragedy *U-4902 *The Armored Train *Swing Off *Carnival of Insanity *Rough Landing *Approaching the Colditz Fortress Disc 6 *Revenge (from the motion picture score album of Spider-Man) *The Legendary Blades *Governor, Ambushed *The Great Power *Desert Attack/Enemy Incomposition *Firebird - by 'Graeme Revell ' *Terra Venture Heroic Tune- by Haim Saban *Underwater *Discovery, A Menace Reborn *The U-Boat *Warhead Sabatoge *A Journey to Discover *Shuda: Rave Master- Flying into Action *The Galaxy Megazord *Tiptoe *When Darkness Calls *Red Battlized Armored Power Ranger mode *Tenderness of Sorrow *Battle for Terra Venture *A Ghost from the Past *The Queen's Scheme *The Industral Dome/Enter the Rowhouses *Enter the Donner Mansion *A Somber Flashback-- Tony Remembers Rex/Wendy *Doomsday/Megazord to the Rescue *A Chain of Friendship/Being Responsible *Destiny Awaits the Rangers *Spying on You! The Villains' Revolt *The Northern Eye (TWSWOLSO version) *The New Recruits/A Criminal's Evil Game *Duty Calls/Scheming *The Ultimate Combat of Justice *Carnival of Hell/End of the World Parade *The Queen's Arrival *Sorrow of Destiny *Attack of the Mighty NightRaven Disc 6 *Team LG [ Power Rangers suite- overture] *The Galaxy Book Discheivers *Evil Arises *The Arctic Battle *Bestowing the Sword of Excalibur *The New Legendary Power Rangers *Stalking the Enemy *Stalking the Caves *The Sewers *Courtyard Strike *A Dark Jungle Raid *Passing the STARK Submarine *Deep in the Dark Jungle *Searching for Gold *Terra Venture's Final Frontier Suite *A Long-Lasting Relationship *Last Rites *Medal of Honor- Award Ceremony *Finale (from the motion picture score album of Batman (1989 film)) *Farewell (from the motion picture score album of Spider-Man) *Oh Father (Finale Version) -partially by Graeme Revell. Song by 'Madonna ' *Oh Father (TWSWOLSO version, Madonna cover, alternate edit)- by Lacuna Coil, Siouxsie and the Banshees, and Danny Elfman. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Disambligation Pages Category:Music Articles